In general, a stereoscopic image device is a device that enables an image to be seen in a three-dimensional fashion. Such a stereoscopic image device converts an image to be output and then displays the converted image, and a viewer who views the converged image through specially produced glasses may view a stereoscopic image via interaction of the glasses and a display.
The stereoscopic image device that provides viewing of a stereoscopic image via glasses, however, prevents the viewer from viewing a general image as well as a stereoscopic image when the viewer loses his/her glasses because the stereoscopic image device also converts the general image. Therefore, a stereoscopic image device, which enables the viewing of a stereoscopic image without specially produced glasses, has recently been developed.
As an example of such a stereoscopic image device, Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-1182470 (published on Dec. 9, 2012) discloses “MEDIA BOX HAVING THREE-DIMENSIONAL EFFECT USING TRANSPARENT LCD PANEL”.
The conventional media box refers to a media box including a plurality of LCD panels. More specifically, the media box includes a polygonal case, which is provided at one lateral side thereof with a door that is opened and closed in an On/Off manner and at the front side thereof with a transparent window and defines a predetermined inner space therein, and a backlight. The media box further includes a general LCD panel, which is fixedly installed to the one interior side wall surface of the case, a transparent LCD panel, which is fixedly installed parallel to the general LCD panel so as to be spaced apart therefrom while maintaining a constant distance therebetween, a lamp, which is provided in the space between the general LCD panel and the transparent LCD panel to perform surface emission, and a control box, which is connected to the LCD panel and the transparent LCD panel to recognize a distance value (along the Z-axis) corresponding to the space between the general LCD panel and the transparent LCD panel, which are arranged back and forth, and analyzes images displayed on the general LCD panel and the transparent LCD panel to recognize the coordinate values (along the X-axis and the Y-axis) and the color values (RGB), thereby controlling the images displayed via the LCD panel and the transparent LCD panel. With this configuration, the media box may accurately display an image having a three-dimensional effect and perspective without glasses.
However, because the conventional media box displays an image on a flat display panel, when a viewer views overlapping images displayed on several display panels, the three-dimensional effect of the images may be deteriorated.
In addition, because all edges of the display panels, which overlap each other, are seen, the viewer may perceive an image as if it were made by overlapping several images, rather than perceiving a stereoscopic image, which deteriorates the three-dimensional effect of the image.
In addition, because the viewer can only perceive a stereoscopic image visually, immersiveness in the stereoscopic image may be deteriorated.